


Never enough Klance Drabbles

by CommeCiCommeCa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, No idea what I'm doing, Possible AU, based on a OTP question tumblr post, multiple ships not confirmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommeCiCommeCa/pseuds/CommeCiCommeCa
Summary: Just a collection of Klance drabbles inspired by a tumblr post about OTP questions.





	1. Who spends all their money on the other ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> I've done multiple drabbles' collections and I know for sure they'll never be 100 words long, more like 200 but that's fine. 
> 
> As I said in the summary, it's based on a Tumblr post with OTP questions and the question will be at the top of the drabble, I may derived from it a lot.
> 
> Hope you like it !

Who spends almost all their money on the other ? 

 

As an orphan, Keith got used to never get any presents for his birthday and he was honestly okay with that. It’s not like if his birthday would only remind him of not being worthy enough for his mother to keep him. So Keith never got present for his birthday.

Until he started to date Lance McClain, of course. 

‘’What do you mean, it doesn’t matter if I don’t get you a present ? Of course it matters, Keith ! It’s your birthday, it’s your one chance in the year to get spoiled and you want to turn it down ? It’s just like if you offered the One Ring on a silver plate to Sauron and he would tell you to keep it to yourself !’’

‘’The One Ring is something you can’t turn on once you’ve got a taste of it, right ?’’

‘’Of course, that-‘’, Lance stopped, ‘’wait. Do you mean that you never got any birthday presents ?’’

‘’They say that birth is a present on itself so I guess I did get a birthday present once. Oh and there was that time when I was 9, I’m pretty sure my foster mom of the month gave me extra mashed potatoes.’’

‘’Oh, Keith.’’

And that’s why he had never told his boyfriend that he had never got any birthday presents. He didn’t want any of this guilt and no matter how much he loved Lance’s hugs, he could tell the one they were having was simply out of pity and he did not like it. Gosh, he wished Lance hadn’t found his birthday. 

‘’It’s alright, it really is. Plus, you’re there and that’s all I need.’’ 

‘’I’m still getting you the biggest and most perfect this planet has ever seen.’’

That’s why Keith wasn’t surprised when Lance got him a puppy.


	2. Which one owns a pet that the other is terrified of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for the second drabble, I hope you'll enjoy it !

Which one owns a pet that the other is terrified of ? 

Hopefully, Keith turned out to be a cat’s person, just like Lance. 

(Cause yes, their relation would have not worked if Keith hated cats.) 

The problem was, Keith’s cat, Red, was not like Lance’s, Blue, at all. 

(and yes, everyone found their very similar taste in cat names hilarious.)   
When Blue was all about being playful and always wanting to please her owner to get petted, all Red did was to play it laid off and then make a cat version of a tantrum to get his owner’s attention. 

Lance was terrified of Red and Keith didn’t like Blue that much. 

And he didn’t care if Pidge had said the owners were much like their cats, Lance loved Keith and Keith loved Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually more of a dog person. I kinda hate cat but I had to make Red and Blue cats, right ? 
> 
> What about you ? Cat or dog ?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it, if yes, feel free to send kudos and comments, that's how I keep on living ! 
> 
> I'll probably update every other day, depends on the inspiration.


End file.
